Cloud Puffs
by Rinny Queenston
Summary: Iceland has a habit of randomly appearing after the wake of snowstorms...
1. Canada's Morning

**This was based off of what my mind came up with whenever someone said something was coated with ice... **

**I do not own Hetalia nor it's characters. u3u**

* * *

><p>I rubbed my eyes clean of sleep as I stepped out of my warm, cozy house and into the cold morning breeze, snowflakes dancing as they fell to the ground to join their others in building mounds in my front yard, still a little green grass showing through the whiteness like puddles after a rainstorm. Trees were beginning to shed their summer coats of leaves, long since being green so only orange and brown littered the rings around the skeleton-like trees, all except the pines which stood proud and strong in the snow, flakes collecting on their wide hands of needles and holding them like a collection a child would have, fascinated by the fragility and the tranquility of the ice crystals. Clouds blended in with the pail sky and I could only sigh into the air, watching as a little cloud escaped my lips, rising up into the sky before vanishing. I smiled at the day to come and carefully walked down the pathway to my car, avoiding any ice that had accumulated on the concrete; my truck was covered in royal red paint, turning into a handsome crimson in the shade while it shimmered like a textured, red diamond in the sun, just perfect for me, especially the maple leaf sticker on the back window, accompanied by a polar bear. What startled me though was a creature lying on the hood of my car, sprawled over the windshield like some sort of blanket.<p>

Walking up I leaned over to see what it was, I spotted the familiar silver hair of someone I could call a cousin. Frowning I walked to the driver door and opened it, tossing my briefcase in before starting the truck and turning on the heat, slamming the door just as the cold air blew from the vents and walked to the passenger side so I could see the young man's face, contently asleep on my windshield. I poked his forehead and he only groaned before fluttering open his lavender eyes, dark circles rippling off them to show he wasn't really himself today.

"… Emil?" I said softly, and he only made some noise in his throat as a response. "Emil how did you get here?" It was a good question since he was supposed to be attending the World Meeting in Holland right now.

He blinked and looked around, "Where'sshere?" he slurred, some frost falling off his head and onto his sleeves, not even seeming to notice the chill.

"… on my windshield? In Canada?" I made sure to put some emphasis on Canada, so he would understand just how far from home he was.

"Oh…" he grunted, "Y'know I jus' kinda blew here… wit' th'snow… n' stuff… yeah I dunno…" His breath smelled funny when the clouds floated near me, and I couldn't help wrinkling my nose at it.

Forrowing my brow I tilted my head to get another angle to look at him from. "Ice are you high?" I asked.

"What's that…?"

"I said, are you high?" I said louder, and this time he heard and understood me.

He frowned in irritation and flipped me off, "No I'm on yer fuckin' windshield…" he snapped, and a smile and a chuckle nearly forced their way on my expression and passed my lips, but I carefully masked it so I could be serious with this ridiculous boy.

"I'm calling Norway…" I murmured, pulling out my phone, hoping that would at least knock some sense into him.

Suddenly Iceland threw his arm up into the air, shouting "I can't be tamed by no man nor troll!" before he conveniently passed out, his forehead clunking against the hood of my truck, not moving on his own so I had to drag him inside.


	2. Norway's Commute

_**I have no clue why these puns are so funny. But yeah... I think they are. There's some cussing in this... thing, so I dunno if it bothers you I'm sorry...**  
><em>

_**PS: Iceland's weird  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Sigh<em>. Another long day was before Norway as he stared blankly out the windshield of his car. Sometimes Norway wished he was back in time in the days he didn't have to work, where he could just go out and hunt with his little brother or with the other Nordics; not a care in the world besides the need to stay warm and the need to catch food, which sometimes was very harsh but other times they could just sit around and annoy each other. The sky was dark with clouds, the mountains in the distance heavy in green foliage that relished in the summer rains, heavy fog and mist hovering amongst the trees and hiding the trolls that lurked in the hills. Bringing his indigo eyes back to the road, Norway took a deep breath, and suddenly his attention was drawn upward by repeated banging on his car. It wasn't heavy banging, more like if someone was tossing tiny pebbles at his car. Little balls of ice fell from the sky and pounded on the metal, rolling down the windshield and collecting beneath the windshield wipers and bouncing off the hood.

Instantly Norway slowed down, now positive he'd be late for work. Oh well… jobs never lasted anyway when you were a nation. The blonde man continued driving along the street, few cars driving around him while buildings seemed to tower at either side of the road, no doubt the snow would compete with them for space later in the year. Rain started accompanying the hail, but despite that Norway's mood didn't fall. The hazy skies and cold weather were normal for Norway, they were what he grew up with… anyway it wasn't bad weather, what made people think that was them not dressing properly.

As he kept driving he passed a taller building, and suddenly he heard something _large_ hit the top of his car, hard enough to dent the metal of the backseat. Norway slammed on the brakes and barely remembered to take off his seatbelt before throwing open the door and leaping out of the car, running through the hail to see what the hell just fell from the sky and hit his car. All he could see was a figure lying in the middle of the street when he exited the car, a familiar head of silver hair facing the opposite direction of Norway, deathly still on the asphalt.

Norway's eyes went wide before he ran forward shrieking his brother's name. He ran to the Icelander's side and rolled him over, Iceland's eyes shut but he was obviously conscious with the way he was biting his lip and scrunching up his nose.

"… ow." Iceland groaned, and Norway looked over him, seeing no obvious damage on the clear, pale skin.

"Ice what the hell?" Norway hissed while squeezing the other's shoulders a little too tight.

The younger man's violet eyes opened and he blinked up at Norway, a piece of ice falling from the sky and hitting him on the cheek, a small "ow" escaping his lips again. "Sorry… I… went to this place and then suddenly I was on a roof and the ice was falling and I wanted to save them…"

Norway blinked in confusion at the smaller nation, sighing when he realized it was pointless trying to understand the Icelander's mind right now. Norway pulled Iceland up to his feet, the white-haired nation swaying side-to-side, his white locks messy and choppy while swinging along with his indifferent movements.

"I'm gonna be late anyway so… I guess we can drive back ho-" a piece of ice hit him on the back of his neck, making him flinch and make his hand fly to cover the spot; damn these things hurt, "well we can probably drive home, but you kind of crushed my car with your bodyweight."

"Mhmm…" Iceland wasn't paying attention; he was staring at the sky in the distance with some sort of fascination. The clouds moved along the sky, and maybe the fluffy clouds were what was drawing Iceland's attention.

"You know you're buying me a new car or fixing this one, right?"

"Fuck you." Iceland said in a tone that mimicked a teenager's. Norway scowled.

Grabbing the Icelanders wrist he tugged him to the passenger door. "You are in hell when you get over this… whatever's wrong with you."

"Fuuuuuck you." Iceland sing-songed, his eyelids falling shut every few moments. Hopefully he'd fall asleep in the car so his cussing would end.

Mischief boiled in Norway's throat, and quickly the blonde tilted his head back and made the most pompous expression he could muster. "I bet you would."

Iceland turned red, suddenly fuming, "Nuh-uh!"

"You said it, not me."

"Fuck you!"

"Oh brother, I didn't know you felt that way about me."

"Nor!"

"I have butterflies in my tummy."

The Norwegian helped Iceland into the car with mild difficulty due to the protests of the silverette, but eventually getting him in the car in the end. All was silent until Norway walking around the hood of the still-running car and got in the driver side door, pulling around to drive back the way he came.

"Noregur that's gross!" Iceland fumed like a child, the contradiction of red skin and white hair making the "land of ice and fire" a reality in Iceland's face.

Norway shrugged. "Again. You said it."

Expecting a comeback Norway waited, but when no response came he looked over and was surprised to see Iceland asleep in the passenger seat, his knees up against his chest with arms wrapped around them, his face buried in them. The blonde driver could see that Iceland's eyes were closed; he quietly breathed in sleep while Norway couldn't help but smile and continued driving. This was a different change of pace than what Norway was used to.

_Crack!_

A piece of ice hit the windshield hard enough to send a crack souring through like lightning in the sky. Norway slammed on the breaks and Iceland quickly awoke while he was thrown forward slightly, his seatbelt catching him and a shrill squeak coming from his throat as his wide eyes tried to make sense of what just happened. Norway cursed himself for forgetting to drive slow while it was hailing, so now the top of his car was dented, but also the windshield needed replacing.

"Go back to sleep, Ice, it's fine." Norway sighed.

"You can't tell me what to do…" Iceland huffed childishly, and Norway turned to him with an eyebrow raised.

"Wanna bet?" The Norwegian dared, and Iceland responded by facing Norway and spreading his arms.

"Try me, brother." Iceland said in a dark tone, a twisted smile appearing on his lips, eyes flashing bright pink.

Norway's eyes went wide and he tried to think of a response, but before he could, Iceland collapsed against his seat, eyes falling shut and returning to sleep. Immediately Norway let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and licked his lips before continuing the drive home.

Sometimes Iceland just worried him.


End file.
